lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Archavon
Archavon is a third generation titan created the child of the second generation titan Tyr, and his wife the second generation titan Tola and made a Minor God of the Mountains until his fathers rebellion left him a Minor God of Valhalla. Archavon would be born at Archervon Hold and he would be named after the place that they had arrived at and during his youth at Archervon Hold he came to love the depths of the mountains and reading books on weapons and armor he begin crafting amazing suits of armor and weapons becoming known for his skill at this. Arcavon would be sent into Germania by his father Tyr during the attempt to form the Party of the pariah and doing this he would be drawn to the blank Visimar Boggison of whom he followed as he was already making his way north following Arthas but was forced to intervene when Visimar attempts to cross into Swedan at Fehmarn and is targeted by a Chaos Demon who are mobilizing in an attempt to stop the Party of the Pariah from forming. Now working with Visimar he takes him to a small Swedish farmstead where he tells Visimar this is the home of a group called the Cult of Astrid formed in worship to Astrid Skididottir a blank like Visimar and he can gain her loyalty and help in his quest moving north. After killing the demons holding Astrid Skididottir hostage it is Archavon who is forced to leave them as he is attracting the demons to Visimar and Astrid but directs them towards Archervon Hold where he will wait for them. Characteristics Personality History Early History Archavon would be born at Archervon Hold and he would be named after the place that they had arrived at and during his youth at Archervon Hold he came to love the depths of the mountains and reading books on weapons and armor he begin crafting amazing suits of armor and weapons becoming known for his skill at this. Archervon Hold Main Article : Archervon Hold Tyr during the years preceding the Great Migration was sent far to the north on the orders of his father and founded the Archervon Hold in Norway alongside the earliest of his children which would grow to become the Fire Giants. His arrival in Norway would become a beacon for the forces of Chaos who saw him and knew that he would be their greatest threat as they slowly moved their Andals into position to sack northern Europe. Pre-Great Migration In the years where the Andals were corrupted by the forces of Chaos Tyr was not aware that this massive of an assault was incoming and thus he simply went about following the path that his father had sent him to Norway with and protected the warp portals not truly intervening in the affairs of Norway, and Swedan. First Archervon Warp Invasion Main Article : First Archervon Warp Invasion Tyr would be forced to defend Archervon Hold against an onslaught of demons attacking it from the Warp Portal during an event known as the First Archervon Warp Invasion and during this conflict he was forced to deactivate one of the portals after it became clear that they could not hold out against the endless armies of demons flowing through. Second Archervon Warp Invasion Main Article : Second Archervon Warp Invasion Tyr would be betrayed from within by his grandson Gyrd of whom became corupted by Chaos while fighting in Norway and returned to Archervon and reactivated the Warp Portal to the fade initiating the Second Archervon Warp Invasion, and during the fighting they were able to once again close the warp portal but Gyrd escaped through it before it closed. 'Family Members' Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Father|link=Tyr 'Relationships' Galindus Vapnisson Cover.jpg|Galindus Vapnisson - Ally|link=Galindus Vapnisson Ragoth - New.jpg|Ragoth - Enemy|link=Ragoth Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:Fire Giant Category:People Category:People of Norway Category:People of the Thunderlands